Trust
by Jingoro
Summary: A closer look at Riku's thoughts on the mountain hike in the manga. A slight twist at the end. D/R. please R&R!


Trust ~Jingoro~  
  
Disclaimer: DNAngel does not belong to me. It all belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
  
Riku grumbled as slowly got out of bed. She looked around her room. It looked the same as it always did but for some reason, it seemed more inviting then usual. She sighed. Today was the day of the class trip, the trip that everyone dreaded each year, the one where everyone was forced to hike up a freezing cold mountain. Riku flopped back onto her bed. It was so cozy and warm. She wanted to snuggle up in her blanket and just fall asleep. All of a sudden a picture of Daisuke flashed in her mind. She flushed as she remembered the night before. She couldn't figure out why she had seen Daisuke, even if it had been for just a moment. She touched her lips.  
  
'If... if it had been Daisuke... then...' Riku started to think when she sat up and violently shook her head.  
  
"NO! I have to stop thinking about this!" Riku shouted when Risa entered her room.  
  
"Stop thinking about what?" Risa asked innocently.  
  
"Ack! Nothing!" Riku yelled back.  
  
Risa just stared at Riku with a strange expression then shrugged her shoulders and left the room mumbling.  
  
"What should I make Daisuke..."  
  
With that Riku got up.  
  
'Oh yeah, Risa's partners with Risa...' Riku thought as a sudden feeling of sadness washed over her.  
  
She shook her head again and headed straight towards the bathroom and washed her face. She quickly washed up and began to change her clothes. She found all her winter gear and gathered it up. As she was putting it all on she sighed.  
  
'It doesn't matter...'  
  
Riku got up and stretched and headed downstairs carrying the rest of the winter gear that she hadn't put on yet. Risa was downstairs happily cooking something. Riku looked over to what Risa was doing.  
  
'Poor Daisuke...' Riku thought.  
  
It was a known fact in the Harada household that most of what Risa made was pretty bad. Their mother had taught the two of them the basics of cooking at an early age and Riku had grasped most of its concepts fairly well. Risa on the other hand was a complete mess in the kitchen. To this day Risa hadn't been able to make a very decent meal, of course no one actually told her that. Riku sighed. She got her own lunch together and started to pack what they needed.  
  
"Riku! Do you know what kinds of food Daisuke likes?" Risa suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh? Why would I know?" Riku answered.  
  
"I don't know. Hmm. maybe he'll like some..." Risa mumbled to herself as she put together some things.  
  
Riku rolled her eyes and went about finishing her packing. She took a look at the clock. They had about thirty minutes to get to the meeting place before they left.  
  
"Hurry up Risa! We don't have that much time left," Riku yelled as she ran upstairs to get another bag for Risa.  
  
"Ok! I'm almost done!" Risa answered back as she finished up her lunch.  
  
"Be careful you two!" Risa and Riku's mother yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Don't be hesitant to ask for one of the boys to carry your stuff if it gets too heavy!" their father yelled.  
  
Riku sweat dropped at that. She quickly gathered up her stuff and saw that Risa was basically done as well.  
  
"Let's get going! We don't have that much time left!" Riku yelled.  
  
The two of them left the house yelling their goodbyes. They ran towards the meeting place, which wasn't too far from their house. As they approached their destination they saw most of their classmates conversing with each other and complaining to the teacher. Risa quickly found her friends and joined in the complaining. Riku sighed. She didn't really enjoy this anymore than any of the other students but decided to remain silent. There really was no point in complaining cause they were going to go regardless of what they said. Resigned to her fate she followed the teacher as she held out her hand signaling the start of the hike.  
  
"Hey class! Today's the perfect day to go on a field trip! Is everybody ready?" the teacher asked in an extremely happy voice.  
  
The majority of the students mumbled more complaints as they followed the teacher. Riku looked around when she noticed Daisuke. He was standing around with a big grin on his face.  
  
'What's he happy about?' Riku thought when the answer popped up in the form of her sister.  
  
"Niwa-kun! I made lunch today. Later, let's eat it together!" Risa said to Daisuke who just nodded his head, as he was unable to say a word.  
  
Riku just watched, a small pang in her chest. As they began to hike up Riku kept her eye unknowingly on Daisuke and Risa. She noticed Daisuke constantly turn around to make sure her sister was ok.  
  
"Hmph." Riku muttered to herself.  
  
'Why does he like her so much...' Riku asked herself, slightly angrily when a strong gust of wind decided to catch Risa's hat and blow it off onto a tree, which just happened to be off to the side of the trail.  
  
"Oh no! It got blown over to that tree! And that was my favorite hat!" Risa yelled as she stared at her hat as it hung on one of the braches of the tree.  
  
Risa suddenly turned her head, with her eyes tearing up, towards Daisuke.  
  
"Niwa-kun, can you get it back for me?" Risa asked.  
  
Riku huffed as she stared at Risa and Daisuke.  
  
'What is she doing?' Riku thought to herself when Daisuke stammered a denial.  
  
"Eh... but... it's too far out..."  
  
Riku just snapped at that moment. She was stressed out from thinking about too many things and did the first thing that came to her mind. She casually hopped over the guardrail and attempted to grab the hat, ignoring Risa sudden yells.  
  
"Just a little bit more..." Riku muttered as she grabbed for the hat, which hung mere inches from her fingers, when Daisuke yelled out to her.  
  
"Harada-san, that's very dangerous!"  
  
Riku just snapped back at him.  
  
"Be quiet! Stop being such a wuss! If you don't want to do it, then say s..." Riku started when she felt her footing slip.  
  
"Ah!" Riku yelled as her legs gave way.  
  
She felt someone grab her bag from behind, but to no avail. She felt herself falling. Closing her eyes she began to silently cry. She felt herself hit a few branches as she fell.  
  
'Oh man... I'm going to die!' Riku thought when she finally felt the other body next to her.  
  
Before she was able to think about it she felt the impact of the ground, which in her mind seemed quite cushiony.  
  
"Ow... ouch..." Riku muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. "That hurt..."  
  
"Harada-san, are you ok?" Daisuke suddenly asked from underneath Riku.  
  
Riku almost jumped off in surprise.  
  
"Wah! You scared me! W-why were you underneath me??" Riku asked in surprise.  
  
"It's ok... I'm used to it..." Daisuke muttered.  
  
'What do you mean you're used to it? Why did you just...' Riku started to think when Daisuke started to talk again.  
  
"We really fell a great ways down. Where are we anyways?" Daisuke asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know... I think we're lost," Riku answered.  
  
"I'm ok now... let's look for a way back up," Daisuke said.  
  
"Good idea," Riku agreed as she started to get up when a sharp pain surged through her left ankle.  
  
'Ouch! No way! This can't be true! My left ankle really hurts! Did I sprain it? Ahh... the pain's killing me!' Riku screamed in her head as she sat back down in pain.  
  
"This might be a long walk, but the path is easy to hike on..." Daisuke started when he looked back at Riku. "Harada-san?"  
  
"I'm fine..." Riku muttered through her teeth. "You go on first, I'll catch up to you..."  
  
"Go on first?" Daisuke asked, as he looked closer at Riku. "You can't get up? Do you need help?"  
  
"No! It's ok! I can stand on my right foot!" Riku yelled out.  
  
'I don't need his help...'  
  
"Huh? Your right foot?" Daisuke muttered, confused when it clicked in his mind. "Ah! Did you hurt your..."  
  
Daisuke started to reach out towards Riku's left foot when Riku pulled back, almost violently.  
  
"Don't do that! Don't touch it! I only sprained it a bit. Don't worry about it," Riku yelled as she huddled into herself.  
  
'I don't need his help...' Riku thought again when Daisuke suddenly turned around and squatted on the ground with his hands behind him.  
  
"Harada-san, I'll carry you. Hop on," Daisuke said with a look of utter seriousness.  
  
"Ah! N-no... I'm really heavy..." Riku muttered blushing bright red.  
  
"That's ok," Daisuke stated plainly cutting her off. "It's starting to get foggy. If we don't hurry and find the others..."  
  
Riku stared up into the sky and frowned. She couldn't find any way out of her situation and Daisuke was right. It was starting to get foggier and a little darker too. Riku slowly got up and edged herself towards Daisuke.  
  
"I'm warning you! I'm really heavy! As soon as it doesn't hurt I'm going to get off," Riku muttered as she slowly placed her hands on Daisuke's shoulders.  
  
"Okay," Daisuke muttered as he stared off in front of them.  
  
He had taken off his gloves and had placed them in his bag. Riku just stared at where they were heading. She frowned. It was a pretty steep hill that they were going to be climbing.  
  
'If Daisuke took off his gloves... then he plans to climb up all by himself?!' Riku thought to herself in surprise.  
  
"I'm really really heavy!" Riku said once again.  
  
"Okay, okay," Daisuke muttered back as if he didn't seem to care.  
  
Riku finally put her arms around Daisuke and placed her body against his. He was surprisingly warm and Riku found herself almost melting into him. She silently gasped, as Daisuke stood up, seemingly with ease.  
  
'He's stronger than I thought...' Riku thought to herself as Daisuke began to move forward with her on his back.  
  
Daisuke started towards the steep trail along the cliff. Daisuke slowly made his way up the hill, climbing with his right arm and making sure Riku was secure with his right arm. His bag was slung over his front. Riku just hung onto him with whatever strength she could muster. She felt a sense of security in Daisuke's presence. It was comforting and Riku found herself leaning against Daisuke's back for a few minutes before lifting herself off slightly. She watched Daisuke's face as he climbed up the hill in a steady fashion. His face was full of determination. Riku could see the beads of sweat slowly begin to form at the base of his neck. Riku frowned.  
  
'Damn this stupid ankle.'  
  
There was nothing she could do and Riku was not enjoying the feeling. She felt helpless and she hated it when she felt like that, is what she thought but at the moment she couldn't help but feel a little happy. She sighed. She slowly craned her head around Daisuke's head to see what time it was.  
  
'It's been almost twenty minutes.' Riku thought when she noticed just how close she was to Daisuke's face.  
  
She pulled back quickly. She looked at Daisuke. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed her. His had the same expression etched into his face that he had had before. She took a look at Daisuke's hand and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. His hand was looking scratched in numerous places and spots of dried blood were already starting to form.  
  
"Wait a sec Niwa-kun, Isn't this trail a bit too steep to hike on?" Riku asked noticed the almost vertical hill they were on.  
  
"It is." Daisuke murmured through deep breaths. "But your foot needs to be tended as soon as possible. we'll get there. faster. going this way. It might be a little rough but we'll get there in no time."  
  
'He's been sweating a lot more now. geez. why is he trying to hard.' Riku thought when Daisuke began to talk again.  
  
"Harada-san, does your foot still hurt?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Riku noticed Daisuke take a few more deep breaths before continuing up the hill.  
  
'You must be really tired. It still hurts badly. but when I see you trying so hard.' Riku thought. "How can I say that it hurts?" Riku whispered out loud to herself.  
  
Riku watched as Daisuke continued up. He was breathing quite heavily now and was sweating a lot. Riku could feel the heat being generated from Daisuke. It made her feel warm. Unknowingly she laid her head against Daisuke's back once again; only this time she left it there.  
  
'I know. I can tell. cause I've been in the same homeroom with you since the second year. You're clumsy, and have a goofy smile on your face, but you work harder than everyone else. Though he seems like a wimp. he isn't a coward. He considers everything carefully.' Riku thought to herself when she felt Daisuke come to a stop on a flat area of the hill.  
  
Riku quickly lifted her head and blushed slightly.  
  
"Harada-san. I'm going to rest for a bit. since the ground is flat here.Ok? Harada." Daisuke asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Riku blushed even more.  
  
'Why does he ask me to rest?'  
  
"Don't call me Harada anymore! I can't tell if you're calling me or Risa," Riku blurted suddenly.  
  
Riku looked Daisuke in the eyes, blushing slightly only to see Daisuke turn a bright shade of red. She watched as Daisuke jumped away slightly, grasping his mouth. Riku looked at him worriedly.  
  
'What.' Riku thought.  
  
"Niwa-kun?" Riku asked softly.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke jumped up and ran off. Riku just stared in confusion.  
  
"Niwa-kun?! Where are you going?" Riku asked stepping forward slightly when a wave of pain shot through her leg causing her to crumple to the ground. "Wai. Wait a sec, Niwa-kun. Where are you going?"  
  
'Ow. this hurts so bad.' Riku thought as she clutched the ground, breathing hard.  
  
A small tear formed in her eye. She punched the ground once and looked up only to find herself face to face with Daisuke.  
  
"Niwa-kun?" Riku asked, as if to make sure it was really him.  
  
Riku stared at Daisuke's face. She raised her eyebrow slightly when he didn't say anything.  
  
"Where did you run off to? I was worried, geez." Riku muttered.  
  
A voice in her head suddenly spoke up.  
  
'Scared you mean.'  
  
Riku ignored it and continued talking to Daisuke.  
  
"Now which way are we supposed to go? Niwa-kun, do you know?" Riku asked, clinging onto Daisuke this time.  
  
The pain in her left leg was really bothering her now. She lightly hopped alongside of Daisuke as he led the two of them. Riku followed as Daisuke pointed towards the left.  
  
"To the left?" Riku asked.  
  
'I don't care where we go as long as I can rest soon.' Riku thought to herself.  
  
'You just want to stay near him,' the voice from before whispered into her head.  
  
'I just want to get help.' Riku yelled back at the voice, slightly blushing as she leaned against Daisuke's body.  
  
The two of them continued to walk along the same path. Riku was basically hanging onto Daisuke for support by now. She was breathing much harder as well.  
  
'God my leg hurts.' Riku thought to herself, closing her eyes momentarily from the sharp pain that just shot through her leg.  
  
Riku looked up at Daisuke, who hadn't spoken a word in the last ten minutes. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Hey, Niwa-kun, why aren't you talking? You're getting me worried," Riku muttered. "Hey, say something."  
  
'Is he mad at me? He must be angry cause I'm hanging all over him like this.' Riku thought sadly when Daisuke didn't say anything.  
  
'But you like it don't you.' the voice whispered.  
  
'Shut up,' Riku shot back.  
  
That was when she felt Daisuke slip from her arms. She looked down momentarily as she began to loose her balance as well. The ground underneath them had stopped. They had reached a cliff, and from her momentarily glance, it looked deep. She felt the ground underneath her disappear. She couldn't see or feel Daisuke anymore. She was all alone.  
  
'Oh my god. I'm going to die.' Riku thought.  
  
The thought scared her out of her mind. She felt herself slowly loosing herself. The voice appeared one last time, except this time it sounded different. While it had been teasing before, it was completely serious.  
  
'Have faith in the one you love. Trust in him and he will be with you forever.'  
  
Riku smiled.  
  
'Love. huh. maybe.' Riku thought as she slowly succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Riku opened her eyes slightly and stared at the sky. She heard her name being screamed into the evening air. She smiled. The voice's words rang in her mind. She felt herself being grabbed and then cradled. The wind blew in her hair as she felt her body being lifted into the sky. She fervently tried to open her eyes but a feeling of extreme tiredness overtook her body.  
  
'Trust. you.' Riku thought silently as she finally blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Riku slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm. She looked down and found herself staring a mass of bright red hair. She smiled contently. There was a lot of noise around her but she didn't respond to any of it. She continued to lie on Daisuke's back. Her leg still hurt considerably but she pushed the pain aside to enjoy the moment. She smiled as she felt Daisuke hold her. She felt safe, protected. Another wave of tiredness swept over her body. She slowly closed her eyes again, the world once again becoming black to her.  
  
*****  
  
Riku woke up in a slight daze. She slowly looked around her.  
  
'I must be in the nurse's office.' Riku thought when she noticed Daisuke sitting on a chair next to her.  
  
He had his head slightly tilted to the left, his hair drooping over his eyes. Riku looked at him. She looked up at the time on the clock.  
  
'Oh my god, it's already 8:30.' Riku thought as she looked over at Daisuke.  
  
Her leg felt much better now. She slowly stood up and tested her foot. It didn't hurt nearly as much. She walked over to Daisuke and looked down at him. She noticed his hands. They were completely cut and bruised. She bent over and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Riku crawled back into the bed and lay down.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered quietly.  
  
Author's notes: Well, is my first stab at a DNAngel fic. I hope it's good. Basically, it was a closer look at what Riku was thinking during the mountain hike in the manga. The little twist at the end was added just cause I think Riku and Daisuke are extremely cute together. Shame Riku isn't real. =P Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! 


End file.
